


Knock out crush

by Nichirin_Midori2222



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Sports, Art, Boxers, Cover Art, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Midori2222/pseuds/Nichirin_Midori2222
Summary: Bokserskie AU o dwóch chłopakach, którzy kochają Boks, ale z różnych powodów nie mogą walczyć. To ich połączy, ale Lance w głębi ducha wie, że Keith nie jest taki jak on.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Toksyczna miłość

„Hej Lance! Umiesz rozwiązać to zadanie?” zapytał jeden z kolegów pochylonych nad zeszytem. Wszyscy byli na pierwszym roku, tak jak on i najwyraźniej postanowili odrobić prace domową w przerwie między zajęciami.

„Pewnie, prościzna” odpowiedział z dumą „W końcu jestem geniuszem”

„Panie Geniusz! Dlaczego w takim razie nie jesteś na zaawansowanym kursie razem ze mną? Huh?” Pidge dokuczała mu jak zawsze. Poznali się na inauguracji i od razu się zaprzyjaźnili, a raczej bardzo polubili granie sobie nawzajem na nerwach.

„Powinnaś wiedzieć, moja droga Pidge, że jestem też wszechstronnie utalentowany, a w liceum skupiłem się głównie na sporcie.” Powiedział Lance z jeszcze większą dumą, ale było coś nieswojego w jego twarzy.

„Sport? A to coś nowego, ale w sumie to by się zgadzało…Jesteś tak samo głupi jak ci stereotypowi, tępi sportowcy”

„Ranisz mnie Pidge!” oburzył się Lance dramatycznie wciągając powietrze.

„…więc, co to był za sport?” zapytała przewracając oczami.

„Boks” Lance spojrzał w dół ze smutnym uśmiechem i teraz Pidge była pewna, że coś jest nie tak.

Był trochę zaskoczony, że przeszłość ciągle dawała mu się we znaki. Cóż, ciężko jest zapomnieć o starej miłości, a on kochał Boks całym sercem, mimo że była to toksyczna miłość.

„Och, a wiedziałeś, że przy naszym kampusie jest klub bokserski?” powiedział ktoś obok. „Powinieneś go obczaić.”

Oczy Lance’a rozszerzyły się „Nie wiedziałem, może powinienem to sprawdzić” I od razu wiedział, że nie powinien, ale było już za późno. Trucizna była już z powrotem w jego żyłach.

Skradał się korytarzem, modląc się, żeby nikt go nie zauważył. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, przecież nie robił nic złego. „Uspokój się, Lance. Przecież chcesz się tylko zerknąć” powiedział do siebie stojąc przed drzwiami do klubowej siłowni. Pchnął je lekko i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nagle przestraszył go huk uderzenia w worek treningowy. Aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś może już ćwiczyć. Wychylił się lekko w kierunku źródła dźwięku i zobaczył chłopaka z czarnymi włosami związanymi w mały kucyk. Właśnie wymierzał kolejny cios.

‘Nieźle walnął’ pomyślał Lance, ale momentalnie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Postawa boksera nie była prawidłowa ‘Ewidentnie oszczędza lewą nogę. Kontuzja?’

„Zainteresowany?” Lance podskoczył zaskoczony przez głos dobiegający zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka, kilka lat starszego od niego. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i bliznę na twarzy. „Hej! Jestem Takashi Sirogane, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Shiro. Opiekuję się kubem pod nieobecność właścicielki.” powiedział przyjaźnie.

„Lance. Miło poznać” odpowiedział Latynos z niezręcznym uśmiechem.

„Więc Lance, interesujesz się boksem?”

„Ach, nie, do dawna nie miałem z tym nic do czynienia”

„Więc, kiedyś trenowałeś?” wyczuł Shiro.

„Trochę, mój tata jest trenerem, więc…”

„Wow, super. Nie chciałbyś wrócić do sportu?”

„NIE!” Cholera. To zabrzmiał dziwnie. Powiedział to za szybko i za głośno. „To znaczy, dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale to zamknięty rozdział” Lance próbował załagodzić sytuacje uśmiechem.

„OK, ale przyszedłeś się tu rozejrzeć, prawda?” Kontynuował Shiro lekko zaskoczony, ale dalej przyjazny. „Może chcesz poznać członków klubu? Wszyscy powinni być w szatni.”

„A ten tam” Lance wskazał drzwi siłowni.

„To Keith, on jest trochę… specjalny”

„Z powodu kontuzji?”

„Skąd wiesz?” zapytał zaskoczony Shiro.

„Widziałem jego ciosy” Zmiana tematu odpowiadała Lance’owi, zaczął wracać do dawnego, wyluzowanego siebie.

„Wow, dobry jesteś”

„Jak mówiłem mój tata jest trenerem, naoglądałem się tego trochę”

„Jestem pod wrażeniem” ‘Ma chłopak oko i najwyraźniej zna się na rzeczy. Fajnie byłoby go widzieć w moim klubie’ pomyślał Shiro.

„…więc, to poważna kontuzja?”

„W zeszłym roku miał wypadek samochodowy. Lewa strona jego ciała została przygnieciona. Długo leżał w szpitalu. Teraz przechodzi rehabilitacje i wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, ale…” przerwał.

„Ale?”

„…Keith mocno to przeżył, zaczął wszystkich ignorować i stał się agresywny, to znaczy jeszcze bardziej agresywny niż wcześniej. Dlatego radzę Ci nie wspominać przy nim o jego kontuzji.” Dokończył niepewnie Shiro.

„Hm… interesujące. Będę o tym pamiętać”

„Wiec… Nie będę Cię już namawiał na powrót do boksu, ale może chciałbyś zostać menagerem klubu? Nie robiłbyś nic trudnego. Sprawy organizacyjne, wyposażenie, grafik itp. Możesz to potraktować jako pracę dorywczą, co ty na to?”

„Heh, Dziękuję bardzo za propozycję Shiro, ale raczej nie skorzystam.”

„Nie śpiesz się, możesz to przemyśleć, a teraz może chciałbyś chociaż obejrzeć trening? Poznasz naszych bokserów i może zmienisz zdanie” Dalej zachęcał Shiro i Lance wiedział, że tej propozycji już nie odrzuci. W końcu toksyna nadal robiła swoje.

Shiro zaprowadził go do szatni, gdzie reszta bokserów przygotowywała się do treningu i Lance został skrupulatnie przedstawiony każdemu z nich. Chłopak był w swoim żywiole. Żartował nonszalancko ze wszystkimi i obczajał ich w sekrecie. Lance zawsze lubił oceniać mocne i słabe strony bokserów na podstawie ich budowy ciała, muskulatury i ruchów. Był w tym doby i bardzo pomagało mu to w czasach, gdy sam walczył na ringu. Niestety na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że to amatorzy. Prawdopodobnie najlepszymi bokserami w klubie byli Shiro, Keith i ten duży - Hunk. Lance odruchowo zanotował to sobie w pamięci i zaraz posmutniał, bo po co mu ta wiedza, skoro nie ma zamiaru tu wracać?

Później wszyscy podążyli do siłowni i członkowie klubu zajęli się swoim treningiem. Lance w tym czasie zrobił sobie krótką wycieczkę i znalazł wygodne miejsce tuż za Keith’em, gdzie oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę. Bokser zignorował go kompletnie i kontynuował swoją walkę z workiem treningowym. Lance przyglądał się mu uważnie i od razu zauważył, że Keith należy do tych naturalnie utalentowanych. Mimo kontuzji i przerwy w treningu, jego ciało wydawało się stworzone do walki. Właśnie takich bokserów Lance nie lubił najbardziej. Z jakiegoś powodu nie podobało mu się też, że został całkowicie przez niego niezauważony.

„Mocny cios.” Skomentował po kolejnym uderzeniu. Zero reakcji. ‘Nudy’ pomyślał Lance i spróbował ponownie „Pewnie byłby jeszcze mocniejszy gdybyś miał lepszą postawę…” Keith spojrzał groźnie przez ramie. ‘Ha, mam cię’ Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział „…bez tej kontuzji”. W jednej chwili Keith był przy nim i mierzył go spojrzeniem pełnym furii. Złapał go za koszulkę lewą ręką, prawą uniósł do jego twarzy.

„ua! Więc to prawda, że robisz się agresywny, kiedy ktoś o tym wspomina.” Powiedział Lance po czym został brutalnie przyciśnięty do ściany.

„Za kogo się uważasz sukinsynu? Odpieprz się, bo oberwiesz…” wycedził Keith.

„A przepraszam nie przedstawiłem się. Lance McClain” powiedział Lance zadziornie.

„Nie pytałem Cię o imię…”

„…jestem nowym menadżerem tego klubu. Miło mi.”


	2. Owijka

Cholera! Znowu go poniosło i od razu tego pożałował. W jednej chwili uradowany Shiro wyrwał go z łap Keith’a, zaczął wyjaśniać mu jego nowe obowiązki i zanim się obejrzał został pełnoprawnym menagerem klubu. Słowo się rzekło i teraz nie mógł się wycofać. 

Ogólnie praca menagera nie była mu obca. Już jako dzieciak wiele czasu spędzał w klubie bokserskim pomagając swojemu ojcu. Szybko okazało się też, że jego nowe obowiązki sprawiają mu wiele przyjemności, a prowokowanie Kieth’a stało się jego ulubionym hobby. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy miał blisko kogoś, za kim można się schować. W tej roli świetnie sprawdzał się Hunk. Największy bokser w klubie i najlepsza żywa tarcza. Do tego Hunk był zbyt miły, żeby odmówić Lance’owi, miał takie samo poczucie humoru i świetnie gotował. Po prostu idealny materiał na przyjaciela. 

Lance od razu stał się też ulubieńcem trenera. Coran nie był już najmłodszy i chłopak był dla niego nieocenioną pomocą. 

W efekcie Lance szybko zadomowił się w klubie i wszystko byłoby super i w ogóle, gdyby nie to dziwne uczucie, że znalazł się za blisko boksu. Strach, niepokój, wyrzuty sumienia? Lance nie umiał tego nazwać. 

Właśnie pomagał w sklepie sportowym swojej mamy, gdy z zadumy wyrwał go znajomy widok. Czarna czupryna błysnęła między pułkami i Lance od razu wiedział do kogo należy. 

Keith rozglądał się po sklepie, gdy nagle usłyszał głos tuż przy swoim uchu. „Yo!” Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył Lance’a pochylającego się nad jego ramieniem. 

„Co ty tu robisz?!” Keith odsunął się od niego niezadowolony. 

„Jakbyś czasem słuchał tego co mówię, to wiedziałbyś, że moja mama prowadzi ten sklep.” Powiedział Lance. 

„Lepiej nie słuchać tego co mówisz. To zawsze źle się kończy. Dla ciebie.” Powiedział ponuro Keith. Jakiś czas temu zaczął odpowiadać na zaczepki, sam nie wiedział czemu. 

„Hehehe, bardzo śmieszne.” Powiedział Lance bez emocji i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na półki, na które wcześnie patrzył Keith. „Chcesz kupić nowe rękawice?” 

„Nie” 

„Nie? Może i masz racje twoje są jeszcze całkiem dobre. Hm… owijki leżą tam” Lance wskazał następny regał. 

„Nie potrzebuję owijki!” odpowiedział Keith z irytacją. 

„Nie mów przyszedłeś po supresoria? Hihihi.” Lance zakrył usta i zachichotał wspominając o ochraniaczu na podbrzusze. 

„Odwal się, niczego od ciebie nie chce!” krzyknął wkurzony Keith. 

Nagle coś uderzyło Lance’a w tył głowy. 

„Lance! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie denerwował klientów!” Powiedziała kobieta, która stała za nim z uniesioną ręką. Natychmiast zwróciła się do Kieth’a ze skruchą „Bardzo za niego przepraszam. Czego pan sobie życzy?” 

„To nie jest klient, mamo. Ja go znam” jęknął Lance. 

„To, że go znasz nie znaczy, że nie jest naszym klientem. Tłumaczyłam ci to” 

Mama Lance’a zaczęła wykład i zanim chłopak się obejrzał Keith’a już nie było. Pozostało tylko silne przeczucie, że bokser szukał czegoś konkretnego. Lance przewertował wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i odrzucał po kolei każdą z nich. ‘jakby nie patrzeć szukał owijek’ pomyślał i zgarnął kilka kompletów na poczet klubowego wyposażenia. 

Następnego dnia Lance przyszedł do klubu trochę wcześniej niż zwykle. Keith, oczywiście, już tam był i jak zwykle monotonnie walił w worek. Jednak dźwięk jaki wydawały uderzenia był jakiś inny, co przyciągnęło uwagę menagera. 

„O mój boże! Keith! Co ty robisz?!” Lance krzyknął i złapał go za rękę. „Czemu trenujesz bez owijki?! Chcesz się zranić?” 

Keith wyrwał się mu i spojrzał groźnie. Poczuł się dziwnie, gdy Lance odwdzięczył się tym samym. Po raz pierwszy widział go tak poważnego. 

Po chwili Latynos westchnął głośno, wygrzebał z torby owijkę i wyciągnął ją w stronę Keith’a. Jednak bokser jej nie wziął, tylko zmarszczył czoło i odwrócił wzrok. 

„Nie są moje. To wyposażenie klubu i jako jego członek możesz z nich korzystać” Powiedział Lance lekko urażony. 

Keith znowu na niego spojrzał, ale się nie ruszył. Wyraz twarzy Lance’a powoli złagodniał, gdy dotarł do niego prawdziwy powód zachowania Keith’a. ‘Mogłem się od razu domyślić, że nie może jej sam nałożyć z powodu kontuzji’ Opuścił dłoń trzymającą owijkę i wyciągnął do niego drugą. 

„Daj mi rękę” powiedział łagodnie. 

„Czego chcesz?!” zdenerwował się Keith. 

„Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz tak ćwiczyć. Pomogę Ci.” 

„Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy” warknął Keith i znów zaskoczyła go powaga Lance’a. 

„Oh, Przestań! Nie pozwolę ci trenować bez owijki, więc albo ci pomogę ją nałożyć albo idziesz do domu.” Stanowczość i troska w głosie Latynosa były dla niego czymś nowym. Zwykle ludzie łatwo dawali się odstraszyć i pozwalali mu robić co chce, ale czego nie robił Lance’a nie mógł się pozbyć. To było takie irytujące, ale… Zawahał się, ale wyciągnął prawą rękę w jego kierunku. Manager uśmiechnął się i zaczął owijać ją taśmą. Keith zdziwił się jak sprawnie mu to szło. 

„Jak zakładałeś owijkę do tej pory?” Lance przerwał ciszę. 

„Miałem rękawice wewnętrzne, ale się przetarły” Keith powiedział cicho. „Jesteś w tym dobry” dodał po chwili. 

„Heheh, lata praktyki” zaśmiał się Lance. 

„Byłeś bokserem, prawda? Dlaczego zrezygnowałeś?” Lance podniósł na niego wzrok lekko szokowany. Keith patrzył na niego z ciekawością. Nie chciał go urazić ani mu dokuczyć, po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć jak można porzucić boks. Lance uśmiechnął się lekko. Też kiedyś taki był. Może to to podobieństwo tak go przyciągało. W końcu oboje kochali boks, a nie mogli walczyć. Jednak byli też bardzo różni i o tym Lance również nie mógł zapomnieć. 

„Skończyłem” powiedział Lance poklepując owiniętą rękę Keith’a i ignorując jego pytanie. „Jutro też przyjdę wcześniej i ci pomogę, więc nie waż się zaczynać beze mnie, zrozumiano?” zagroził. Keith chciał zaprotestować, ale Lance dodał łagodnie „Pozwól mi to dla ciebie zrobić” i troska w tych głębokich, niebieskich oczach sprawiła, że bokser nie mógł powiedzieć nie. Skinął jedynie głową, a Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko i wrócił do swoich obowiązków. 

Od tamtej pory Lance pomagał Keith’owi przed każdym treningiem, a ich relacje zaczęły się zmieniać. Keith szybko przyzwyczaił się do niekończącej się paplaniny Lance’a i odkrył, że jest dużo przyjemniejsza niż samotna cisza. Managerowi udało się go nawet rozśmieszyć. Co spowodowało ciężki szok u innych członków klubu. 

„Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Król EMO potrafi się śmiać. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nawet jak się uśmiecha.” Powiedział Hunk do Lance’a przyciszonym głosem. 

„Bez przesadyzmu” Lance machnął ręką „Może jest ponury i rzuca się do ludzi z łapami z byle powodu, a jego fryzura to kompletne bezguście, ale to nie znaczy, że jest potworem bez duszy” 

„Szczerze powiedziawszy to, odkąd trzy miesiące temu dołączyłem do klubu byłem przekonany, że jest potworem bez duszy i potrafi zabijać ludzi wzrokiem” powiedział Hunk kuląc i rozglądając czy Keith nie czai się gdzieś w pobliżu. 

Lance zaśmiał się i powiedział „ Hunk, mój drogi przyjacielu, nic nie rozumiesz, właśnie to jest w nim najlepsze.” 

Hunk zmarszczył czoło „Jakim cudem?” 

Lance tylko uśmiechnął się chytrze i ruszył w stronę trenera Corana. Hunk jeszcze raz rozejrzał się niepewnie. Nie, nigdzie nie było Keith’a, ale byli tam inni członkowie klubu i Hunk zauważył ich spojrzenia śledzące nowego menagera. 

„Nie powinien więcej ćwiczyć ze skakanką?” zapytał Lance stojąc obok Corana i patrząc w grafik. Trener dawał właśnie wskazówki Rolo, jednemu z bokserów. 

„Tak, ale chłopak niezbyt entuzjastycznie podchodzi do tego typu ćwiczeń. Nawet jak mu je przydzielam nie przynoszą dużych efektów, bo miga się od treningów” odpowiedział mu Coran. 

„Hmm… To najlepszy sposób, żeby wzmocnić jego wytrzymałość i poprawić pracę nóg” 

„Wiem, samo bieganie tego nie zastąpi” Coran pokręcił głową i się zamyślił. Obaj całkowicie przestali zwracać uwagę na niezadowolonego boksera stojącego przed nimi. 

„A może spróbujemy tej metody” powiedział Lance, pogrzebał w swoim notatniku i pokazał zapiski Coranowi. 

„To dobry pomysł, ale nie mamy dostępu do takiego sprzętu” 

„Racja, szkoda” mruknął Lance, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i zaczął skrobać w notatniku. „To może tak?” 

„Hm… nie wiem, czy to wystarczy” 

„Oczywiście, że nie. Mam jeszcze tajną broń. Sparing!” Lance uśmiechnął się chytrze i obaj z Coranem odeszli żywo dyskutując, a Rolo patrzył na to z niezadowoloną miną. 

Takie sytuacje powtarzały się coraz częściej. Lance szybko znalazł wspólny język z trenerem i teraz starszy mężczyzna był pod wielkim wrażeniem ogromnej wiedzy i innowacyjnych pomysłów Lance’a. Często pozwalał mu zmieniać plany treningów a nawet je prowadzić. I tak z inicjatywy nowego menadżera w klubie zarządzono grafik walk sparingowych, były organizowane nawet walki towarzyskie z innymi klubami. Lance bardzo się w to zaangażował, bo na własnej skórze boleśnie przekonał się, że nic nie daje takiego doświadczenia jak prawdziwa walka.


	3. Ring

Lance zauważył niechęć bokserów z klubu. Odczuwał na sobie ich spojrzenia i domyślał się co jest tego powodem. Pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i nagle nie tylko zaprzyjaźnił się z najsilniejszymi bokserami w klubie i stał się ulubieńcem Trenera, ale zaczął też pouczać klubowiczów i rządzić się ich treningami. Za to, z czystej zawiści niektórzy zaczęli zatruwać mu życie. Na początku Lance udawał, że tego nie widzi. Jednak ich zaczepki stawały się co raz gorsze. Niby niechcący potrącali go i robili wszystko, żeby narobić Lance’owi kłopotów. Powoli życie w klubie robiło się nieznośne. 

Miarka przebrała się pewnego popołudnia, gdy Keith i Shiro byli nieobecni, a Hunk i Coran postanowili wyjść wcześniej. Od początku Lance czuł napięcie i niechęć emanującą od Rolo i jego koleżków, ich zaczepki z każdą minutą stały się bardziej otwarte. 

Bokserzy mieli ćwiczyć ze skakankami, ale strasznie się przy tym obijali i bardzo niedyskretnie obgadywali Lance. Wkurzali się jeszcze bardziej widząc, że nie robi to na nim większego wrażenia. 

„To chyba koniec treningu.” Powiedział głośno Rolo. 

„Dobrze, możecie odłożyć skakanki i iść do szatni” odpowiedział mu Lance przymykając oko na ostatnie 5 min treningu. 

Jednak Rolo zamiast odnieść skakankę rzucił ją na podłogę, a za jego przykładem podarzyli inni. 

„Ups. Chyba musisz to posprzątać” powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem. 

„Nie jestem waszą sprzątaczką, Rolo” odpowiedział stanowczo Lance. 

„Nie, nie jesteś sprzątaczką tylko tchórzem, który tylko poucza innych, ale sam nie ma odwagi stanąć do walki” ciągnął Rolo domyślając się, gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało najbardziej, ale zawahał się, gdy Lance odpowiedział mu mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. 

„Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś mówić tak do kogoś kto ma wpływ na grafik twoich treningów? Uważaj żeby nagle nie stały się dla ciebie za ciężkie” Furia jaką emanowały oczy Lance’a tak zaskoczyła boksera, że potrzebował chwili by się otrząsnąć. 

„Właśnie nie powinieneś mieć wpływu na takie rzeczy. Jesteś tylko chłopcem na posyłki, znaj swoje miejsce.” Powiedział z wyższością po czym poprowadził całą grupkę do wyjścia. Lance śledził ich wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęli za drzwiami. Westchnął głęboko i zaczął zbierać rozrzucone skakanki. Nazywanie go tchórzem bardzo bolało, bo wydawało się takie prawdziwe. W końcu uciekł. 

‘Czy byłbym w stanie znów stanąć na ringu?’ zapytał sam siebie, a toksyna boleśnie zawrzała w jego żyłach. 

Lance nie mógł dłużej ignorować tego co się działo. Mógł odejść z klubu. Czemu ma się męczyć w miejscu, gdzie jest niechciany? Rozsądek mówił mu, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Od początku nie powinien tu przychodzić. Postanowił sobie, że porzuci boks na zawsze. Nie minęło pół roku od tej decyzji, a on już codziennie latał do klubu bokserskiego i katował się patrząc na bokserów walczących na ringu. Tęskniąc i marząc o tym by do tego wrócić i jednocześnie pamiętając o tym jak wiele przez to wycierpiał. Jednak myśl o porzuceniu klubu też sprawiała mu wielki ból. ‘Może jednak nie umiem bez tego żyć’ pomyślał ze smutkiem. Dopiero teraz gdy znów znalazł się tak blisko boksu odkrył, że te miesiące, kiedy starał się o nim zapomnieć były strasznie puste. Jako menadżer klubu odżył i nawet jeśli to było życie przeplatane żalem czuł, że nie może już wrócić do tamtego letargu. Nagle przed oczami zobaczył twarz Hunka, Shiro, trenera Corana i Keith’a. Znalazł tu przyjaciół. Nie mógł porzucić klubu. Co by się z nim stało, gdyby to zrobił? Lance nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Co stałoby się z Keith’em? 

Nie. Odejście byłoby równoważne z ucieczką, a on nie mógł po raz kolejny uciec. Pora skończyć z tym tchórzostwem. W tym klubie znalazł swoje miejsce i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ktoś mu to odebrał. Wiedział już co musi zrobić. Gdy tylko zobaczył Shiro i Corana wchodzących do klubu zacisnął pięści i zawołał „Trenerze, Shiro! Musimy o czymś pogadać.” 

Następnego dnia na tablicy ogłoszeń zawisł nowy grafik walk sparingowych i wybudził wielkie poruszenie wśród wszystkich bokserów. „Rolo! Powinieneś to zobaczyć!’’ zawołał jeden z nich. Rolo podszedł do tablicy, a tłumek szepczących klubowiczów rozstąpił się przed nim. 

„Co do diabła?” powiedział Rolo czytając imię swojego następnego przeciwnika. 

Gdy tylko Lance wszedł do klubu usłyszał krzyki Rolo. Westchnął głośno, był na to przygotowany. Nie ma odwrotu. Podszedł do grupy zebranej na środku sali treningowej i słyszał, jak Rolo wykrzykuje swoje pretensje w stronę Corana i Shiro „To jakiś żart? Przecież ten frajer nie jest nawet bokserem. Dlaczego mam na niego tracić czas” Bla bla bla. Zupełnie tak jak Lance to przewidział. Gdy tylko wkurzony bokser go zauważył ruszył ciężkim krokiem w jego kierunku. 

„Ty!” wycedził i złapał go za koszulę. „Myślisz, że wszystko ci wolno?” 

„Uspokój się, Rolo” powiedział Lance opanowując irytacje. ‘Pięknie, kolejny nadpobudliwy bokser niszczy mi ubranie’ pomyślał. „Nie tego chciałeś? Powiedziałeś, że nie mam odwagi stanąć do walki, więc oto jestem, żeby udowodnić ci, że się mylisz. Załatwmy to jak na bokserów przystało. W ringu” 

„Nie jesteś bokserem” wysyczał Rolo. 

„Nie, już nie jestem, ale nie myśl, że przez te kilka miesięcy zapomniałem, jak się wygrywa z takimi jak ty. Decyduj Rolo, walczymy, a może za bardzo się boisz?” 

„Zniszczę cię. Będziesz tego żałował McClain” 

Gdy Lance przebrał się w strój bokserski, poczuł znajomą ekscytacje, ale i wielki niepokój. Bał się ringu. Nadal nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie znów na nim stanąć i do czego to może doprowadzić. Jednak, jeśli musi walczyć, to zrobi to po staremu. W najbardziej uczciwy sposób jaki znał. Na ringu. Westchnął głęboko i wyszedł z szatni. Wszyscy się na niego gapili, gdy szedł przez salę. Hunk krzyczał „Dalej stary! Pokarz mu! Eye of the tiger! Eye of the tiger”. Lance uśmiechał się i zauważył stojącego obok Keith’a. Jęknął cicho. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo zawstydzało go to zaciekawione spojrzenie przebijające go na wskroś. Jednak nie miał czasu o tym myśleć, bo właśnie dotarł do celu. Złapał za liny i z zaciśniętymi oczami wspiął się na górę. Spojrzał na przeciwstawny narożnik i musiał zamrugać kilka razy, żeby odgonić demony przeszłości i zobaczyć prawdziwego przeciwnika. ‘To tylko Rolo. Dobrze wiesz, jak radzić sobie z takimi jak on’ powtarzał sobie. Coran szybko wytłumaczył zasady. Typowa, trzyrundowa walka sparingowa. 

Gdy tylko zabrzmiał gong Lance zapomniał o całym strachu. Jego ciało instynktownie zaczęło się ruszać. Zawirował i zrobił unik, gdy Rolo rzucił się na niego. Bokser zrobił kilka kroków i znów zaatakował serią ciosów, ale żaden nie był nawet blisko Lance’a. Latynos tańczył wokoło przeciwnika nic sobie z tego nie robiąc i zanim się obejrzał się obejrzał runda pierwsza dobiegła końca. 

Keith wpatrywał się w Lance’a z podziwem. Nie spodziewał się, że manager będzie aż tak dobry. Od samego początku pokazał nieskazitelną postawę, był szybki i idealnie robił uniki, a ta praca nóg. Tak, Lance mógłby znokautować samą pracą tych długich nóg. Tylko czemu nie atakował? 

Lance usiadł w swoim narożniku podekscytowany. Walka obudziła w mim zapomniane instynkty. 

„Idzie ci świetnie Lance” powiedział Shiro podając mu wodę. „…ale żeby wygrać walkę musisz atakować” mina Lanca momentalnie zrzedła. No tak jak mógł zapomnieć o atakach. Walka sparingowa miała tylko trzy rundy, nie mógł czekać, aż przeciwnik bardziej się zmęczy, a to oznaczało, że musi się odsłonić. Koniec z bezpieczną walką uników, w której był najlepszy. 

Jego taktyka wyprowadziła Rolo z równowagi. Bokser był tak wkurzony, że w drugiej rundzie bezmyślnie rzucił się na Lance’a. Zanim odzyskał równowagę po chybieniu Latynos doskoczył do niego i uderzył serią słabych prostych. Atakował wtedy, kiedy przeciwnik był najsłabszy. Może to tchórzowski sposób, ale jedyny pozwalający wygrać z kimś silniejszym. Rolo był trochę zaskoczony, ale gdy sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy jego furia sięgnęła zenitu. Wkurzony bokser stał się nieprzewidywalny i robienie uników było trudniejsze. Nie da się przewidzieć chaosu. Nagle Rolo tuż po jednym chybionym ciosie wymierzył drugi wkładając w niego impet całego ciała. Lance nie miał gdzie uciec. Uderzenie zamroczyło go na chwile, ale Lance został uratowany przez gong. 

Latynos usiadł ciężko na stołku. Nadal był trochę oszołomiony, ale bardziej dokuczała mu budząca się panika. ‘Nie. Błagam, tylko nie teraz’. 

Keith widział cios Rolo, ale najwyraźniej był silniejszy niż wyglądał, bo Lance przed dłuższą chwilę siedział na stołku za spuszczoną głową i się nie ruszał. Ten widok wywołał w nim lawinę dziwnych, nieznanych dotąd emocji i nagle Keith poczuł, że powinien tam być. Niewiele myśląc krzyknął i wskoczył na ring. 

„…Lance!….Wszystko w porządku? Lance!” Usłyszał głos Keith’a i zobaczył, jak nachyla się do niego. 

„Jest OK.” Powiedział Latynos i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. ‘Nie chcę, żeby na to patrzył’ pomyślał opuszczając znowu wzrok. 

Keith złapał rękawice Lanca i ścisnął delikatnie. „Spokojnie, dasz rade” powiedział, a jego uśmiech przypomniał Lance’owi dlaczego walczy. 

Zeskakując z ringu Keith krzyknął jeszcze „Pokaż mu, stary”. Zabrzmiał gong otwierający ostatnią rundę, a Lance wstał pełen determinacji. ‘W takim razie może zaprezentuję swój popisowy numer’ pomyślał i uśmiechnął się chytrze. 

Rolo znów zaczął agresywnie. Nie chciał dać Lance’owi chwili wytchnienia. Po trafionym ciosie też nabrał pewności siebie i próbował powtórzyć manewr zapędzając Lance’a w róg ringu. Z początku Latynos na to nie pozwalał i Rolo poczuł, że ostatnia runda niedługo się skończy. 

‘Teraz albo nigdy’ pomyśleli obaj jednocześnie. 

To był moment, żeby wykorzystać impet przeciwnika na swoją korzyść. Lance obserwował nadchodzący cios powstrzymał unik do ostatniej chwili. Gdy pięść Rolo niemal muskała jego policzek Lance wymierzył własne uderzenie potęgując je siłą przeciwnika. Rolo padł na ziemię oszołomiony. Spróbował się podnieść, ale udało mu się jedynie podeprzeć na rękach. Jednak zanim Coran zaczął odliczanie, gong zakończył walkę. Zszokowany Rolo spojrzał w górę na Lance. Nie było wątpliwości kto wygrał. 

„Ta walka była po to, żeby pokazać ci, że nie wziąłem się znikąd” powiedział spokojnie Lance „Mam trochę wiedzy i doświadczenia i chcę pomagać, a wy możecie na tym tylko skorzystać. 

Wiem, że czasem się wymądrzam i jestem irytujący, przykro mi, tego nie potrafię zmienić” dokończył i z uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę w stronę Rolo. Zdziwiony bokser złapał ją i powoli wstał. 

„Ale jakim cudem? Jesteś naprawdę dobry.” Powiedział zdezorientowany. 

„W końcu zawodowej licencji nie dają byle komu, nie Lance?!” Krzyknął Shiro w ich kierunku. 

„Zawodowej Licencji? Byłeś zawodowcem?” spytał jeszcze bardziej zszokowany Rolo. 

„Ta… było coś takiego. Dawno i nieprawda” Lance zaśmiał się zakłopotany. Shiro nie powinien tego mówić. 

Obaj zeszli z ringu prosto w tłum bokserów. Wszyscy krzyczeli do nich i chwalili ich walkę. Hunk podbiegł i ścisnął Lanca ze łzami w oczach „Myślałem, że tam zginiesz” wyryczał mu w ucho. 

„Dzięki, że we mnie wierzyłeś, stary” zaśmiał się Lance i poklepał go po plecach. 

Keith obserwował z boku jak wszyscy komplementują i poklepują Lance’a. Przyjemnie było patrzeć jaki był szczęśliwy. W pewnym momencie ich oczy się spotkały. „Dobra robota” powiedział Keith. „Dzięki” Lance odpowiedział mu z tak promiennym uśmiechem, że aż serce Keith’a zabiło mocniej. 

Po chwili Lance’a zmęczyła cała ta uwaga skupiona na nim, więc poszedł się przebrać, ale emocje dalej go nakręcały. Wygrał walkę. Oczywiście, że wygrał, przecież jest takim dobrym bokserem. Jest bokserem? ‘Czemu zrezygnowałem?’ pomyślał podekscytowany ‘Może powinienem do tego wrócić’ i nagle wszystkie wspomnienia i powody jego rezygnacji uderzyły w niego z taką siłą, że osunął się na kolana i zatrząsnął na zimnej podłodze szatni. Nie! Nie wróci i już nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyśli.


	4. Zmiany

Walka Lance’a i Rolo była tematem numer jeden w całym klubie. Szybko rozniosło się, że Lance miał zawodową licencje i było to dość przyjemne, bo menager nagle zyskał wiele szacunku wśród bokserów i nikt już mu nie dokuczał ani nie kwestionował jego decyzji. Z drugiej strony nie był przyzwyczajony, że ludzie (z własnej woli) poświęcają mu tak wiele uwagi. To było trochę zawstydzające. Szczególnie ten przenikliwy wzrok Keith’a. Lance udawał, że nie widzi jego ukradkowych spojrzeń, ale nie mógł ukryć rumieńców, które pojawiały się na jego policzkach. Bał się też, że ich relacja się przez to zmieni i rzeczywiście Lance wyczuł niezręczne napięcie, gdy jak co dzień pomagał kontuzjowanemu z owijką. Cisza aż dzwoniła w powietrzu i Latynosowi ciężko było się skupić, gdy oczy Keith’a wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością. 

„…więc, byłeś zawodowcem?” zapytał Keith niepewnie. 

„Ta…heh” Lance zaśmiał się niezręcznie „Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej” 

„Spoko. Tak właściwie to też mam licencje i nie chwalę się tym na prawo i lewo” 

„W sumie, to mnie to nie dziwi. Od razu wyglądałeś mi na zawodowca.” Lance pokiwał głową trochę się rozluźniając. 

„Heh, teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo nie mogę walczyć” w głosie Keih’a zabrzmiała nuta goryczy. 

„Hej, to tylko tymczasowe. Niedługo będziesz mógł normalnie trenować.” Mówiąc to Lance ścisnął pocieszająco rękę Keith’a, którą właśnie owijał. 

„No… mój lekarz też ostatnio o tym wspominał, ale on gada o tym od początku i zaczynam myśleć, że to nigdy nie nastąpi. 

„Co ty mówisz, Keith? Twoje ciało wraca do normy i to widać. Lada moment będziesz mógł wrócić do sportu i świat jeszcze o tobie usłyszy. Zostaniesz sławnym bokserem, zobaczysz, wiem co mówię, mam dobre oko.” Mówiąc to Lance mrugnął zadziornie. 

Keith zaśmiał się lekko. „Zobaczymy. Jutro mam badania, może się czegoś dowiem” 

„Będę trzymał kciuki” powiedział Lance i z zapałem zacisnął pięści. 

Keith nie mógł się nadziwić jak kilka zdań zamienionych z Lancem momentalnie odgoniło wszelkie jego obawy. Spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. 

Lance odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. ‘Tak, coś się zmieniło, ale to nie jest zła zmiana’ pomyślał. 

„A nie mówiłem!” krzyknął Lance ze śmiechem i rzucił się na szyję Keith’a. Bokser przyniósł od lekarza długo wyczekiwaną nowinę. Wreszcie może wznowić normalny trening bokserski. Teraz manager ściskał go i aż podskakiwał z radości. Keith tylko śmiał się choć czuł się trochę niezręcznie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej bliskości. ‘Jeśli to Lance, to nie mam nic przeciwko’ pomyślał i odwzajemnił uścisk. 

Gdy emocje powoli opadły Lance odsunął się i uśmiechem „To wszystko dzięki mnie” powiedział. 

„Tak?” 

„Tak. To dlatego, że trzymałem kciuki” Keith znów się zaśmiał. Cudownie było patrzeć jaki był szczęśliwy. „Wiec od czego chcesz zacząć swój trening?” 

„Właściwie to mam pewien pomysł” powiedział bokser, a Lance spojrzał na niego pytająco. 

„Co powiesz na sparing?” To pytanie spadło na Lance’a jak grom z jasnego nieba. W jednej chwili jego radość zastąpił głęboki niepokój. 

„Mam na myśli walkę sparingową ze mną” wyjaśnił Keith widząc jego zdezorientowanie. 

„…ale ja nie jestem bokserem” Latynos rozpaczliwie szukał wymówki, ale żadna nie przychodziła mu do głowy. 

„Z Rolo walczyłeś” 

‘To zupełnie co innego’ pomyślał Lance. Tak, Keith to zupełnie inna liga. Do tego należał to TEGO typu bokserów. Do bokserów, z którymi Lance nigdy nie powinien walczyć. Przebłysk wspomnienia pojawił się przed jego oczami. Światła, Ring, bardzo szybkie i silne ciosy spadające na niego raz za razem. Ból i bezradność. 

‘Nie, nie myśl o tym’ upomniał sam siebie, gdy zaczął wpadać w panikę. ‘to nie będzie prawdziwa walka tylko sparing. Wymienimy kilka ciosów i zaczniesz krytykować jego postawę. No dalej, Lance, przecież lubisz pouczać innych na temat boksu’ 

„Po za tym muszę przyznać, że masz duże doświadczenie” nieśmiały głos Keith’a wyrwał go z zamyślenia „…a ja teraz musze na nowo nauczyć się walczyć. Liczyłem, że mi pomożesz” 

‘Boże! Czy on zawszę był taki słodki!?’ pomyślał Lance ‘jak ja mam mu teraz odmówić?’ Keith popatrzył mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się niepewnie i w tym momencie Lance wiedział, że przepadł. 

Ostatecznie chłopcy umówili się na kilka ćwiczeń postawy i luźną wymianę kilku ciosów w ringu. Coś takiego Lance mógł zaakceptować. Nie chcieli z tego robić widowiska, więc zaczęli, gdy wszyscy poszli już do domu. Lance wdrapał się na ring starając się opanować panikę i spojrzał na przeciwnika. Szeroki uśmiech Keith’a uspokoił go momentalnie i Lance zaczął swoją typową rutynę przed walką. Obejrzał boksera dokładnie by ocenić jego możliwości i uderzyło go to jak idealne było jego ciało. Ehem… znaczy się jako boksera. Nie mógł się kompletnie skupić, więc od razu zaczął od krytykowania postawy Keith’a. Śmiejąc się cały czas i przekomarzając przeszli do ćwiczeń uderzeń i uników. Keith był niespotykanie szybki i zwinny. 

„Musisz trochę wzmocnić lewą rękę i nogę, ale nie zapomniałeś jeszcze jak się walczy” powiedział Lance po chwili. 

„Może to sprawdzimy?” zapytał Keith unosząc gardę wyzywająco. 

I tak zaczęła się ta część, której Lance bał się najbardziej. Wymienili kilka ciosów i sparing powoli nabierał tępa. Keith wymierzał bardzo szybkie uderzenia, ale Lancowi udawało się jakoś ich unikać. Bokser poruszał się coraz szybciej i po chwili całkowicie się zatracił. Uciekanie przed ciosami stawało się coraz trudniejsze. W pewnym momencie Keith wymierzył serie i Lance ledwo uchylił przed dwoma megaszybkimi prostymi, ale nie miał gdzie uciec przed trzecim. Chwytając się ostatniej nadziei Lance rzucił się do przodu gasząc uderzenie. Jego ciało z impetem zderzyło się z Keith’em. Przez chwile stali tak obejmując się nawzajem i oddychając ciężko. Ta bliskość sprawiła, że panika Lance’a znikła zanim zdążyła się pojawić, ale to nie powstrzymało go od krzyków. 

„Oszalałeś! Chciałeś mnie zabić? Jakbym tym oberwał, umarłbym na miejscu!” wrzeszczał Keith’owi do ucha, a bokser zaśmiał się głośno. 

„A jednak nie oberwałeś. Jesteś niesamowity” 

„Nie myśl, że pochlebstwa ci pomogą. Debil! Idiota! Morderca!” krzyczał dalej i zaczął uderzać w jego plecy, ale przestał, gdy poczuł, że Keith przyciska go mocniej do siebie „Czułem, że tego unikniesz. Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity” powiedział cicho, a serce Lence’a zabiło mocniej. Stali tak przyciśnięci do siebie i Lance rozluźniał się coraz bardziej. 

„Normalnie w takiej sytuacji rozdzieliłby nas sędzia” powiedział Latynos. 

„Hm…Jaka szkoda, że nie mamy sędziego. Wygląda na to, że musimy tak zostać” Mruknął Keith i wtulił głowę ramię Lance’a. Strasznie żałował, że jego ręce okrywają rękawice i nie może poczuć skóry Lance’a pod swoimi palcami. 

„Jesteś naprawdę dobry” powiedział znowu bokser. 

„Mówi ten, który przed chwilą prawie mnie zabił swoim ciosem” zaśmiał się Latynos odbijając komplement by ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. 

„Poważnie Lance. Mógłbyś wiele osiągnąć gdybyś wrócił do sportu” powiedział Keith i nagle poczuł jak ciało Lance’a całe się napina. „Coś się stało?” zapytał. 

„Nie, nic” powiedział Lance odsuwając się od niego i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. „Zobacz jak późno się zrobiło” zaśmiał się niezręcznie „Muszę już iść, ale następnym razem ćwiczysz z workiem. Nie będę ryzykował, że mnie zabijesz. Jestem zbyt przystojny, żeby umierać” Keith uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc ten komentarz. Lance momentalnie wrócił do siebie. Może mu się tylko zdawało, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy Latynos zniknął z pola widzenia chłopak przeniósł spojrzenie na dłonie, które jeszcze przed chwilą go ściskały. ‘Co w ciebie wstąpiło’ pomyślał do siebie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie czuł.


	5. Inny

W życiu Keith’a po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Wrócił całkowicie do zdrowia i ze wzmożonym zapałem wznowił treningi. Tak przyjemnie patrzyło się na jego uśmiech i na to jak szybko wraca do szczytowej formy. Tak, wszystko szło świetnie, więc czemu Lance ciągle czuł ten niepokój? ‘Czemu nigdy nie mogę się moralnie cieszyć?’ zganił sam siebie, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się odpowiedź ‘On nie jest taki jak ty. On jest inny’. Odepchnął ją całą swoją siłą i ukrył głęboko. 

„Lance! Tu jesteś!” Krzyknął Keith wbiegając nagle na siłownie z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Niedawno skończył się trening, ale, Keith został, żeby pogadać z Shiro i teraz wrócił. 

„Nawet nie uwierzysz jaką mam nowinę. Shiro załatwił mi walkę. Prawdziwą, rozumiesz. Wracam do zawodowej kariery!” Krzyknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Lance spróbował to odwzajemnić, ale razem z radością uderzyła go fala niepokoju. 

Tak, Keith był zupełnie inny niż Lance. Wróci na ring, będzie walczył. Lance nie może. 

„O co chodzi, Lance? Myślałem, że się ucieszysz. Tobie pierwszemu chciałem to powiedzieć” w głosie Keith’a słychać było rozczarowanie. 

„Ja się tylko o Ciebie martwię, może to trochę za wcześnie na walkę” odpowiedział Lance niezbyt przekonująco. ‘On jest inny. Jest utalentowany. Ma wszystko. Zostanie sławnym bokserem, a ty utkniesz w tym ślepym punkcie’ myśli dzwoniły w jego głowie. 

„Jesteś pewien? O co tak naprawdę chodzi?” Keith poczuł się zdradzony. Tak bardzo chciał świętować z Lance’em swoją pierwszą od dawna prawdziwą walkę. Zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, a jego rzekomy przyjaciel jedynie wpatrywał się w podłogę. 

„Co jest do cholery?” 

„Ja tylko martwię się…” Lance powtórzył jak mantrę. ‘On jest inny. Wróci do boksu. Zostawi cię. Znów będziesz całkiem sam.’ 

„Pieprzenie! Jestem całkiem zdrowy. Co ukrywasz Lance? Jesteś zazdrosny?” Wycedził ze złością Keith i zaczął krzyczeć. „Myślisz, że wiesz co jest dla mnie najlepsze? Zawsze wszystkich pouczasz jakbyś zjadł wszystkie rozumy. Czemu sam nie staniesz na ringu? Skoro jesteś taki najmądrzejszy to czemu porzuciłeś boks?! 

„Bo byłem beznadziejny, ok!?” krzyknął Lance „Wyobraź sobie, że nie każdy jest tak utalentowany jak ty!? Ciężka praca i upór nie zawsze wystarczają! Ćwiczyłem, wypruwałem sobie flaki, ale to zawsze było za mało. Nigdy nie mogłem dorównać tym z prawdziwym talentem. Kochałem boks, Keith” głos Lance’a się załamał, a złość w jego oczach zastąpiły zły „Kochałem boks zbyt mocno i to mnie niszczyło. Przez tyle lat powoli się rozpadałem. Dlatego zrezygnowałem. Jestem taki żałosny, nigdy nie powinienem stawać na ringu. Nigdy nie powinienem tu przychodzić” dokończy ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemie i wybiegł zostawiając zszokowanego Kieth’a. 

Lance przestał pojawiać się w klubie, a Keith z każdym dniem bardziej żałował, że wtedy za nim nie pobiegł. Zaczął się poważnie martwić. Nigdy nie był dobry w relacjach międzyludzkich, ale wiedział, że musi przeprosić, a im dłużej to odkłada tym trudniej to zrobić. Postanowił więc go znaleźć, a pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy sklep sportowy jego rodziców. 

Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i Wszedł do środka. Za ladą stała mama Lance’a. 

„w czym mogę pomóc?” zapytała przyjaźnie, gdy Keith podszedł niepewnie. 

„Czy wie pani, gdzie mogę znaleźć Lance’a?” 

„Och, przyszedłeś do Lance’a? Miło wiedzieć, że znalazł sobie nowych przyjaciół. Studiujecie razem?” 

„Nie. Znamy się z klubu.” 

„Jakiego klubu?” spytała kobieta podejrzliwie. 

„Z klubu bokserskiego Voltron.” Oczy latynoski rozszerzyły się ze strachu słysząc tą odpowiedź. Odwróciła się w stronę zaplecza i krzyknęła coś po hiszpańsku. Zaraz wyłonił się stamtąd dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna z zaniepokojoną miną. Para wymieniła jeszcze kilka zdań w rodzimym języku i ojciec Lance’a spojrzał na Keith’a. 

„Co on robił w klubie bokserskim?” zapytał ostro. 

„Lance jest naszym menagerem.” Keith nie wiedział, że to tajemnica i czuł się dziwnie zdradzając ją rodzicom Lance’a, ale teraz nie mógł się wycofać. 

„Głupi chłopak. Nie wytrzymał zbyt długo” powiedział gorzko Latynos i pokręcił głową, a jego żona spuściła głowę ze zmartwioną miną. 

„Czy mógłbym się z nim zobaczyć?” zapytał Keith po chwili. 

„Lance’a nie ma. Wyjechał. Po co chcesz się z nim widzieć?” powiedział szorstko Latynos. 

„Chciałem go przeprosić, pokłóciliśmy się, powiedziałem za dużo i Lance się wkurzył” 

„Lance się wkurzył?” 

„Tak. Powiedział, że zrezygnował z boksu, bo był beznadziejny, ale ja widziałem, jak walczy.” Rodzice Lanca wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. 

„Chodź ze mną” powiedział mężczyzna i poprowadził Keitha na zaplecze, gdzie usiedli po przeciwległych stronach małego stolika. 

„Odkąd Lance porzucił zawodową licencję nigdy nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać na ten temat” powiedział Latynos ze smutkiem „Odciął się od wszystkich emocji. Ciężko było na to patrzeć, ale ostatnio coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Może przed tobą w końcu się otworzy” Westchnął głośno. „Widzisz Lance od dziecka kochał boks, a ponieważ jestem trenerem całe dnie spędzał ze mną i bokserami. Zawsze marzył, że zostanie zawodowcem, ale nie miał lekko. Miał duże problemy z nabraniem masy, chociaż bardzo ciężko trenował. Nie miał też wielkiego talentu ani instynktu. Wszystko musiał wypracować i wiele razy zdarzało się, że żółtodzioby przewyższały go po kilku miesiącach treningu. Nawet koledzy, których sam wprowadzał. Całe życie zmagał się z tą frustracją” Latynos pokręcił głową z goryczą „...ale Lance zawsze był zdeterminowany i nigdy się nie poddawał. Opracował własny styl i taktykę, które pozwalały mu wygrywać nawet z silniejszymi od siebie. Odkąd skończył szesnaście lat męczył mnie, żebym pozwolił mu na egzamin na zawodowca. Zgodziłam się dopiero gdy zbliżały się jego osiemnaste urodziny” Latynos pochylił się i położył ręce na głowie. „Nie powinienem mu pozwalać, ale to było jego największe marzenie. Wiedziałem jaki jest świat zawodowego boksu i z jakimi zawodnikami Lance ma problemy, a każdy rodzic chce chronić swoje dziecko. Byłem wtedy jego trenerem i to do mnie należało wynajdywanie mu przeciwników. Całkiem go od tego odsunąłem i wybierałem tylko takich z którymi wiedziałem, że wygra. Lance był taki szczęśliwy. Do czasu, gdy dowiedział się, że odrzuciłem propozycje walki z silnym, początkującym bokserem. Zdenerwował się, że decyduję o tym za jego plecami i bez namysłu przyjął wyzwanie. Niestety jego przeciwnik należał do tych, z którymi Lance miał najwięcej problemów. Na początku zdawało się, że nie będzie tak źle. Ten bokser był całkiem zielony. Góra po kilku miesiącach treningu. Miał słabą postawę i często zapominał o gardzie i pracy nóg. W pierwszych rundach walki Lance radził sobie świetnie. Unikał wszystkich ciosów i udało mu się nawet parę razy trafić tamtego, gdy się odsłaniał. Jednak, gdy jego przeciwnik zaczął się wkurzać, stawał się szybszy i bardziej agresywny. W ósmej rundzie Lance nieźle oberwał i ledwo udało mu się uciec. W przerwie powiedział mi się chce doprowadzić to do końca i zabronił mi rzucania ręcznika cokolwiek się stanie. Na początku następnej rundy sprzedał przeciwnikowi ciężką kontrę, ale gdy tamten się otrząsnął rzucił się na niego ze straszną furią i zaczął go okładać. Spadały na niego bardzo silne uderzenia. Lance zawsze miał dobre oczy, wiem, że widział każdy cios, ale jego ciało nie było dość szybkie i silne by zrobić unik. Wyobrażasz sobie tą bezsilność. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a tamten przyparł go do lin i dalej atakował bez przerwy, bez końca. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Ściskałem tylko ręcznik i walczyłem ze sobą, żeby go nie rzucić. Powinienem tak zrobić, ale bałem się, że Lance mnie za to znienawidzi. Wtedy padł na deski z półprzytomnym wzrokiem wbitym w przeciwnika. Próbował wstać, ale ledwo się ruszał. Sędzia doliczył do dziesięciu. ‘Spektakularny nokaut’ mówili wszyscy i wiwatowali, a mój biedny syn leżał tam nieprzytomny, cały we krwi i wszytko to było moją winą.” Głos mężczyzny załamał się kilka razy, ale ciągnął dalej „Po tej walce Lance spędził tydzień w szpitalu. Nie złościł się, w ogóle się nie odzywał, prawie nie jadł, a gdy wrócił do zdrowia oznajmił nam, że kończy z zawodową karierą na zawsze i chce iść na studia. Myślę, że rzucił się w wir nauki, żeby zapomnieć i odciąć się od świata. Po pewnym czasie zaczął znów się uśmiechać, ale to już nie był ten sam radosny Lance. To był dla niego wielki szok. Nawet jako zawodowiec przegrał z nowicjuszem” 

Keith siedział tylko wpatrzony w blat stołu i nie wiedział co powiedzieć. ‘Biedny Lance. Mój biedny Lance, musiał tyle wycierpieć’ pomyślał. 

Po chwili dzwoniącej ciszy Keith odezwał się spokojnym i zdecydowanym tonem. „To nie była pana wina. Lance sam zadecydował i dobrze, że pan mu na to pozwolił” 

„Ty nic nie rozumiesz. On nie umie żyć bez boksu, a ja nie wiem co z tym zrobić.” Powiedział załamany Latynos. 

„…ale ja wiem.” Oznajmił Keith wstając z krzesła „Niech pan mu powie, że tu byłem, żałuje tego co powiedziałem i chce się z nim spotkać. Jeśli nie zobaczę się z nim przed moją walką nie wiem czy będę w stanie walczyć”

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, tak znowu klance :D  
> Ten fanfic jest prawie skończony, więc rozdziały powinny pojawiać się szybko.


End file.
